Talk:The Assignment (episode)
Kobali Has anyone noticed that in this episode, there appears to be a Kobali sitting at the table with the rest of the "swing shift" with Rom!!! He/she doesn't say anything, but the picture is clear enough to identify the species, in my opinion. Since the Kobali weren't conceived until , 4 years after , I presume its not actually a Kobali, but something very close. Has anyone else spotted this? zsingaya 17:56, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Are they at the night shift meeting? Excelsior 17:58, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) Yeah, but I think it must be the early morning shift, because everyone's drinking Raktajino. zsingaya 18:00, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Do you have a time reference for the person's appearance? Excelsior 18:04, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) I've only got the video, but it's during the 12th minute of the episode. I think he's called either Abdul or Enori, by Chief O'Brien. zsingaya 18:19, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) :It sure does! Looks like the Kobali makeup was a reuse of something Michael Westmore used for DS9. The person's called Abdon. Excelsior 18:34, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) How do we explain this away then? I guess the production staff presumed that viewers wouldn't notice. In fact, I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't just watched "Ashes to Ashes" followed by "The Assignment"! zsingaya 18:40, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) Can I add a note in the background information about this? Something like: This episode featured an alien officer called Abdon, who bore a striking resemblance to a Kobali. zsingaya 18:43, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) :That's what I'd do. Excelsior 18:45, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) Jiyar or Whatley? Patrick B. Egan is credited as playing Jiyar, but nowhere in the episode is that name mentioned. He probably played Whatley. Valley Forge 12:42, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Miles or Julian I thought it was Julian that killed the plants and not Miles as Julian overwatered them. Removed "I'll have a short stack of pancakes, dripping with butter, a side of sausage and... pinneaple. :- '''Rom' to Quark Removed per MA:QUOTE as not particularly noteworthy or memorable.--31dot 21:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :: I find the quote to be significant. It shows that Rom is following Nog's footsteps and opening up to cuisines other than his own. Probably not as major as him forming a union or joining the engineering corp but still significant. It also show's Rom's desire to fit in. The guys on his shift were an influence on him. Perhaps it could be extended to better convey the idea like: :: "I'll have a short stack of pancakes, dripping with butter, a side of sausage and... pineapple. :: ''Pineapple? :: That's the breakfast of choice on the day shift :: - Rom to Quark :: Or an alternative could be used: :: I'd like two eggs over easy, three strips of bacon and a side of corned beef hash. :: What kind of breakfast is that? :: It's chief O'Brien's breakfast of choice :: That's the problem with working alongside Humans, you pick up their disgusting habits :: - Rom to Quark :: –Namnai 15:28, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Per MA:QUOTE we shouldn't have more than a couple of lines per referenced quote. If you need more than that, it is not too memorable. I won't remove the original quote if you wish to readd it, but it might be better suited for Rom's own page and not the article about the episode.--31dot 16:36, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Seventh hemisphere? In the Background section there is an entry that says: According to Wolfe, the common spelling of Pah-wraiths is actually a misspelling, and his original 'Pagh-wraiths' is the correct form, however David Weddle disagrees, arguing that 'Pah' is correct if the term comes "from ancient Bajoran. The g's were added centuries later, when the '''seventh hemisphere' became more influential." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) '' I'm assuming he is referring to a geographical location on Bajor becoming more influential. If so, then it can't be the seventh hemisphere as a sphere(in this case planet) only has two hemispheres. Has someone accidentally misquoted David Weddle? – Namnai 14:36, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :That is indeed what the Companion says- as to whether the author of the Companion misquoted him, hard to say.--31dot 14:54, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Weddle was obviously being facetious for the sake of setting up a humorous rivalry over spelling. It's plainly ridiculous for him to care about the spelling, so instead of saying so (and possibly being perceived as rude) instead he goes over the top with his response thereby pointing out the ridiculousness of the question. You can't always take writers' answers to fan questions seriously, particularly when they seem very out of character for and they involve obviously nonsensical tip-offs like 'seventh hemisphere' or 'obviously the solution should have been to reverse the polarity of the neutron flow'. 22:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Kira's Absence In the episode teaser when Keiko asks about Kira, Miles says she is still on Bajor(after leaving in "Looking for Par'Mach in All the Wrong Places") should it not be noted then that this episode has to occur before "Nor the battle to the strong", as Kira appears in that episode. :Events off-screen could have occurred to keep Kira on Bajor. 31dot (talk) 11:46, July 14, 2013 (UTC)